WHAT IF
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: This is a what if story about if Sango was more than she appeared. Inspired by the comment that Miroku made when he picked up Hiraikotsu, " This thing is heavy, how does she manage to walk with this. " I think that was what he said...heheh!
1. Chapter 1

WHAT IF...

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

Summary: This is a what if story about if Sango was more than she appeared. Inspired by the comment that Miroku made when he picked up Hiraikotsu, " This thing is heavy, how does she manage to walk with this. " I think that was what he said...heheh!

--

**A/N: Don't own anything related to or is Inuyasha.**

**--**

**Camp, Night time**

_' About time they fell asleep. ' _Sango thought as she slowly got up from her bed roll and gathered her bathing material. She took one last look around to make sure everyone was asleep, they were, even Inuyasha. She then made her leave and went into the forest.

--

A few minutes after she left. Inuyasha awoke from a nightmare about his mother getting killed by the people that took them in. After catching his breath and wiping the dream out of his head, he looked down at his friends. He saw that Sango was missing and judging by her scent, she had only left a few minutes ago. Wanting to make sure his friend was alright, Inuyasha followed her scent.

He found her in a clearing with a hot spring in the center. He saw that she was about to take a bath and decided to leave her. But as he was about to turn around, he saw her top come off and something come out on top of her head. Curious, he turned fully back around to see what it was on her head. He couldn't fully make it out, due to the clouds in the night sky.

But then clouds moved away and the full moon shown through the clearing and made everthing glow, including Sango. And what Inuyasha saw on her head, made him gasp with shock. He couldn't see her human ears because they were now on her head! And these ears weren't just any old ears either, they were dog demon ears!

And the ears weren't the only that caught his attenion. He saw that she also had claws and her scent had changed as well, instead of a normal human smell, which was sweat, hair, and clean clothes, her scent was now a smell of lavender, after rain, and forest. And if he could see her face, she would probably have yellow eyes like his and fangs. He stayed there and watched as she continued to undress, her scars that he knew she would have, weren't there. But he knew that she had them earlier in their journey.

_' Whatever charm she's using to concel her true form, must be very powerful if it can fool my nose and eyes. ' _ He thought in shock. _' But Kagome said that she had seen the scars on her back, was she wearing a charm to hide her form then? ' _He wondered as he saw her jump into the water of the spring and come back up and started to bathe. _' The next time she leaves on her own again, I'll go with her and seen if I ain't imagining things. ' _Inuyasha continued to think as he made his leave, leaving Sango to her own time alone.

--

_' Huh? I thought I smelled Inuyasha for a second. Must be near by thinking or going to the bathroom. ' _Sango thought as she looked at her reflection in the water and, like Inuyasha had guessed, her pale yellow eyes shown back up at her. She drew through her reflection with her clawed fingers as she said out loud to herself.

" Why do I hide this from them. There my friends and they would except me even in this form. Inuyasha's proof of that. But I can still smell a bit disgust from Miroku and it's not because of Kagome, myself, Shippo, or Kilala. He doesn't have that smell when we're around, but when Inuyasha gets near, the smell shows up. Maybe that's why I don't show them this form. I want all of my friends to like me, not just some of them. " Sigh " Better get back to the others before anyone else wakes up and notice that I'm gone. I'm glad that Inuyasha wasn't near enough to smell me, I made it this far without anyone, except my family and village, knowing about me being half-demon. " She continued as she got up, dried herself off and put on her slayer suit and kimono. Fixing her hair up, she gathered her things and walked back to the camp, already back to being human the moment her clothes came on.

--

**Here's ch.1! hope ya'll like it!**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT IF...

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

Summary: This is a what if story about if Sango was more than she appeared. Inspired by the comment that Miroku made when he picked up Hiraikotsu, " This thing is heavy, how does she manage to walk with this. " I think that was what he said...heheh!

--

**A/N: Don't own anything related to or is Inuyasha.**

**--**

Last Time,

_' Whatever charm she's using to concel her true form, must be very powerful if it can fool my nose and eyes. ' He thought in shock. ' But Kagome said that she had seen the scars on her back, was she wearing a charm to hide her form then? ' He wondered as he saw her jump into the water of the spring and come back up and started to bathe. ' The next time she leaves on her own again, I'll go with her and seen if I ain't imagining things. ' Inuyasha continued to think as he made his leave, leaving Sango to her own time alone._

_--_

_' Huh? I thought I smelled Inuyasha for a second. Must be near by thinking or going to the bathroom. ' Sango thought as she looked at her reflection in the water and, like Inuyasha had guessed, her pale yellow eyes shown back up at her. She drew through her reflection with her clawed fingers as she said out loud to herself._

_" Why do I hide this from them. There my friends and they would except me even in this form. Inuyasha's proof of that. But I can still smell a bit disgust from Miroku and it's not because of Kagome, myself, Shippo, or Kilala. He doesn't have that smell when we're around, but when Inuyasha gets near, the smell shows up. Maybe that's why I don't show them this form. I want all of my friends to like me, not just some of them. " Sigh " Better get back to the others before anyone else wakes up and notice that I'm gone. I'm glad that Inuyasha wasn't near enough to smell me, I made it this far without anyone, except my family and village, knowing about me being half-demon. " She continued as she got up, dried herself off and put on her slayer suit and kimono. Fixing her hair up, she gathered her things and walked back to the camp, already back to being human the moment her clothes came on._

_--_

The Next Day

--

Everyone woke when the sun hit them in the face. They stretched and yawned as they got up from their bed rolls and rolled them back up and put them away as Kagome added more wood to the fire and began breakfast.

Inuyasha was back in his tree from the night before and was wide wake. He kept his stare at Sango the whole time it took Kagome to get breakfast started and done.

_' She looks normal. Was I imagining things last night after all? I know for sure the next time she takes off on her own again. Day or night, I'll follow her until I get to the bottom of what I saw, whether it was a figment of my imagination or not. ' _He thought as he jumped down and got his ramen from Kagome and back into the tree. He continued to watch Sango as he ate.

_' Why is Inuyasha staring at me like that? ' _Sango thought as she felt his stare on her. She continued to eat and ignored him. _' He couldn't have seen me last..Could he? Oh no! What if he did?! Will he tell the others? I hope he didn't see me. ' _She continued to think as she finished her breakfast and wait for everyone to finish.

Soon they were and they packed all of their stuff and set out on the road once more, Inuyasha in the lead as usual.

--

The day started out as usual, them walking, the occasual argument with Inuyasha and Shippo. Then the usual Miroku and Sango thing, where he would grope her ass and she would slap him in the face, leaving another red hand print of her hand on his face.

_' You would think that his neck would've broken by now, with all the slaps I give him. But then again, I am holding back when I hit him. He is, as Inuyasha would say, only human. '_ Sango thought as she moved away from the perverted monk and up next to Kagome and Inuyasha.

" He touch you again? " Kagome asked.

" Yes. It's a wonder that I haven't killed him yet with of the slaps I give him. " Sango said with a bit of humor.

Giggling, Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

Inuyasha had heard them and wondered why he suddenly felt the urge to kill the monk for touching Sango like he did. _' Since when have I gotten protective of Sango? This ain't any different then any other day we've been through. ' _He thought as he continued to walk down the beaten path, which was taking the group to a village a few miles away.

When they got to the village, they just kept walking through. Of course when they did, everyone there stared at Inuyasha and began whispering to one another.

" What is a half-breed doing with a pristess, a monk, and a demon slayer? " One said to another.

" Maybe they have him trained to do the slayings of it's kind. " The woman replied as the group continued on.

Inuyasha and Sango heard the remarks, but Sango ignored them as always when someone was talking about Inuyasha or any other half-demon. _' They don't him like we do. ' _She thought, walking next to Inuyasha and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and he smiled a little. But that smile went away when he heard the village whisper even more.

" Why she touching that thing? " A young man asked the older man beside him.

" I don't know. But a beautiful woman like her shouldn't even be in the company of sure a digusting creature. " He replied.

That had done it for Inuyasha. " That's it! IF YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT ME OR MY FRIENDS THEN SAY IT TO OUR FACES!!! " He shouted out at the people and looked at them angrily and his claws posed like he would attack.

Everyone gasped, except for his friends. " Inuyasha. Calm down. It's talk, don't listen to them. They don't you like we do. " Sango said as she squeezed his shoulder, a little bit more force than she wanted, but it seemed to have calmed him as he relaxed and the group continued walking. The village stayed quiet until they could no longer see the group.

--

" Hey Sango. " Inuyasha said as the two got a little further away from Miroku and Kagome.

" Yeah. "

" You can take your hand off my shoulder now. " He said with a bit of a blush on his face.

Sango also blushed and removed her hand from his shoulder. " S-sorry. " She said.

" It's fine. Oh and Sango...Thanks. " He said quietly, too quietly for the others to hear, even Shippo.

Without thinking, Sango replied like she had heard him plain as day, which she did, " Your welcome Inuyasha. It's what friends do for their friends. " She said, keeping her face forward.

She didn't see Inuyasha smirk as he stayed behind her a little. _' So I wasn't imagining it! Well one more thing to do and then I'll be sure. ' _He thought as the group went on down the road.

--

Sunset came and the group had to stay outside again. Kagome made everyone dinner. They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company and not wanting to bring up what had happened earlier, not wanting to put Inuyasha in a bad mood or being upset about it. They finished dinner and then got ready for bed.

Sango was the first to fall ' asleep '. And slowly, one by one, everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for two. And like clockwork, Sango got up and left the camp and this time Inuyasha was right behind her, without her knowing it.

She came to a stream and sat down on the bank and let her feet touch the water. Inuyasha was up int tree a little ways away from her and downwind.

He heard mumble some words and a glow started to form around her and soon her ears showed up on her head once more. And Inuyasha's eyes widen again as he saw her in her true form once more.

_' I can't believe it! She's a half-demon like me. ' _He thought as he continued to watch her.

--

_**Sniff Sniff. **__' That's Inuyasha! And he's right behind me! ' _Sango thought as she caught Inuyasha's scent when the wind changed directions. _' What am I going to do?! I know he's seen me, he had to, I mean the man is in a tree right behind me for pity's sake! ' _She continud to think in a panick. Her secret was out now and she didn't know what to do, other than let Inuyasha know that she knew he was there.

Gathering her nerves she let out a breathe and calmly said, " You might as well come down here, seeing as you know. " She said and heard Inuyasha jump down from the tree he was in and walk towards her, slowly as if he was seeing things.

He went to her side and sat down beside her. They were quiet for a moment until Inuyasha broke it. " How long have you been like this? " He asked.

Smiling a little, Sango turned to him and answered, with her pale yellow eyes bright with laughter, " Since I was born Inuyasha. You should know that. "

" That's not what I meant! " He replied back.

" I know what you meant. I just felt like messing with you for a minute. Well...I was abanded when I was a newborn. My mother was a dog demon and you know what my father is. Kohaku and I have the same father, but he's all human. My father had found a spell, when I was still a child, that would make me look, smell, scar, and age like a human would. He taught it to me so I could change my form where-ever I went. " She answered him with a bit of her life story.

" Wow. I guess that explains how your able to carry around the hiraikotsu all day and use it in battle. " He said.

" Yeah. You could say that. I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I didn't want anyone to know. I guess I'm afraid of what our friends would say. " She replied.

" They'll accept you, no matter what...I already have. " He replied and placed his hand on her shoulder, like she had done earlier for him.

" I knew you would, along with Shippo and Kagome. Kilala already knows about me being half-demon. But it's Miroku that worries me. Every time you come near he smells of disgust. And I know he'll smell like that if showed him my true form. " She said with her eyes facing the water once more.

" Yeah. I have noticed that. Why don't we show them your true form together? I'm sure your tired of hiding this everyone. " Inuyasha suggested. " And if Miroku don't like you in this form, then he ain't worth your time. What do you say? " He asked/continued.

Sango thought it over for a moment or two before she nodded her head. " Yeah. Let's do it. " She said with her eyes brightening up once more and a smile on her face, her fangs glimming in the moon light, along with Inuyasha's fangs as he joined in with the smiles.

--

**Here's ch. 2! Hope ya'll like it and that it ain't too short;)**

**Thank You: VFSNAKE, SHADOW CYRSE, KK THE PROPHET, and TOFU for your reviews last ch.**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT IF...

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

Summary: This is a what if story about if Sango was more than she appeared. Inspired by the comment that Miroku made when he picked up Hiraikotsu, " This thing is heavy, how does she manage to walk with this. " I think that was what he said...heheh!

--

**A/N: Don't own anything related to or is Inuyasha.**

**--**

Last Time,

_" Wow. I guess that explains how your able to carry around the hiraikotsu all day and use it in battle. " He said._

_" Yeah. You could say that. I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I didn't want anyone to know. I guess I'm afraid of what our friends would say. " She replied._

_" They'll accept you, no matter what...I already have. " He replied and placed his hand on her shoulder, like she had done earlier for him._

_" I knew you would, along with Shippo and Kagome. Kilala already knows about me being half-demon. But it's Miroku that worries me. Every time you come near he smells of disgust. And I know he'll smell like that if showed him my true form. " She said with her eyes facing the water once more._

_" Yeah. I have noticed that. Why don't we show them your true form together? I'm sure your tired of hiding this everyone. " Inuyasha suggested. " And if Miroku don't like you in this form, then he ain't worth your time. What do you say? " He asked/continued._

_Sango thought it over for a moment or two before she nodded her head. " Yeah. Let's do it. " She said with her eyes brightening up once more and a smile on her face, her fangs glimming in the moon light, along with Inuyasha's fangs as he joined in with the smiles._

--

That night, the two half-demons went back to camp and up into the tree Inuyasha was in before they left. They sat down on different branches, Inuyasha on the bottom branche and Sango on the one above him.

Sigh. " It's been a long time since I slept in a tree. I used to do this when I was a child, but I had to make myself stay on the ground when I was in my human form. " She said in low whisper, knowing that Inuyasha would hear her.

" How come? " He asked in the same tone.

" What would you think if you saw a human sleeping in tree? " She asked back.

" Either their a demon in diguise or their trying not to get eaten. " He answered her with a smirk. Which she copied and replied,

" Exactly. "

After that they fell into a light slumber. Both hoping that tomorrow would turn out alright and not bad.

--

**The Next Morning,**

--

Everyone woke up as the sun hit them. They stretched like yesturday and began starting their day.

" Hey! Where's Sango?! " Shippo asked as he noticed that his friend was missing and that only Kilala was on top of Sango's bed roll, still napping.

" I'm up here Shippo! " Sango shouted from her place above Inuyasha. They had awoken before the sun fully came into view and had waited for someone to notice that she wasn't there. Everyone looked to the tree that they heard her voice come from and heard her and Inuyasha talking.

" I'll go down first. Then you follow when I tell them. " Inuyasha said, as he jumped down and prepared their friends for what was to happen.

" Alright Inuyasha. " She replied as she waited for her friend to tell her when to come down.

" Ok you guys. Sango wants to tell you guys something and you better still like her when she comes down here! " Inuyasha said to his friends and looked up at the tree and nodded at Sango. She nodded back and jumped down beside Inuyasha. When she stood up, she heard the gasps from her friends.

" Cool! Sango's a half-demon just like Inuyasha! " Shippo shouted and ran over to her and checked her out. From the claws of her hands, to the pale yellow eyes, and finaly, her black dog ears. He gently touched them, knowing from Inuyasha, that they were senstive. They twiched and he laughed a little.

" This so cool! " He shouted again.

" Not so loud Shippo. " Sango gently chided as she patted him on the head and he apologized as he sat down on her shoulder and turned to his two other friends, who were still wide eyed.

" Well? Don't you guys think that this cool or what? " Shippo asked them.

_' I'm leading to more what then anything. ' _Miroku thought.

_' I can't beleive it! Why didn't she tell me? ' _Kagome thought.

Shaking her head Kagome got out of her shock and replied to Shippo's question, " Yes of course Shippo. But why didn't you tell us sooner? " Kagome asked.

" I was afraid that you wouldn't like me. I knew that you guys like Inuyasha, but I wasn't so sure you would accept me if I suddenly went from being a human to a half-demon in just a day. " Sango answered with a smile, her fangs showing as she did.

The tenstion was gone, but there was still an ill air around Miroku. _' I can't beleive that the woman I had fallen for was a half-breed! Looks like I'll have to find another girl. ' _Miroku thought as he stayed silent.

" Hey Miroku. Aren't you going to say anything? " Shippo asked again.

" Hmm? Oh yes. This is cool as you said Shippo. I beleive that we now have a better chance at taking Naraku down. " HE answered.

Everyone looked at him like he grown a second head. " Uh. Miroku, we already killed Naraku. 2 weeks ago. " Inuyasha said with a sweat drop.

" Oh so we did! Silly me. Well now we'll have a better chance at getting the jewel shard that Naraku spread out again. "

_' He's lying. I can smell it. He doesn't like me anymore. ' _Sango thought as she helped Kagome with breakfast.

--

**Here's ch. 3! Hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank you: VFSNAKE, SHADOW CYRSE, KK THE PROPHET, and TOFU for your reviews last ch./s**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT IF...

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

Summary: This is a what if story about if Sango was more than she appeared. Inspired by the comment that Miroku made when he picked up Hiraikotsu, " This thing is heavy, how does she manage to walk with this. " I think that was what he said...heheh!

--

**A/N: Don't own anything related to or is Inuyasha.**

**--**

Last Time,

_" Cool! Sango's a half-demon just like Inuyasha! " Shippo shouted and ran over to her and checked her out. From the claws of her hands, to the pale yellow eyes, and finaly, her black dog ears. He gently touched them, knowing from Inuyasha, that they were senstive. They twiched and he laughed a little._

_" This so cool! " He shouted again._

_" Not so loud Shippo. " Sango gently chided as she patted him on the head and he apologized as he sat down on her shoulder and turned to his two other friends, who were still wide eyed._

_" Well? Don't you guys think that this cool or what? " Shippo asked them._

_' I'm leading to more what then anything. ' Miroku thought._

_' I can't beleive it! Why didn't she tell me? ' Kagome thought._

_Shaking her head Kagome got out of her shock and replied to Shippo's question, " Yes of course Shippo. But why didn't you tell us sooner? " Kagome asked._

_" I was afraid that you wouldn't like me. I knew that you guys like Inuyasha, but I wasn't so sure you would accept me if I suddenly went from being a human to a half-demon in just a day. " Sango answered with a smile, her fangs showing as she did._

_The tenstion was gone, but there was still an ill air around Miroku. ' I can't beleive that the woman I had fallen for was a half-breed! Looks like I'll have to find another girl. ' Miroku thought as he stayed silent._

_" Hey Miroku. Aren't you going to say anything? " Shippo asked again._

_" Hmm? Oh yes. This is cool as you said Shippo. I beleive that we now have a better chance at taking Naraku down. " HE answered._

_Everyone looked at him like he grown a second head. " Uh. Miroku, we already killed Naraku. 2 weeks ago. " Inuyasha said with a sweat drop._

_" Oh so we did! Silly me. Well now we'll have a better chance at getting the jewel shard that Naraku spread out again. "_

_' He's lying. I can smell it. He doesn't like me anymore. ' Sango thought as she helped Kagome with breakfast._

--

_' The nerve of that Monk! Who does he think he is? ' _Inuyasha thought angerily as he too caught Miroku's scent.

" Hey Miroku! You got a problem with Sango and me? " He asked irritated.

Miroku looked over to Inuyasha, " No of course not. What makes you ask such a thing? " He answered and asked back.

" You lying. You do have a problem with us. If you don't want to be near us, then you can just leave! " Inuyasha replied angerily.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome shouted.

" Well that's how I see it! " Inuyasha retorted.

" It's true Kagome. Miroku never did like Inuyasha and now he doesn't like Sango anymore. I can smell it just as well as Inuyasha, Sango, and Kilala can. " Shippo said.

Seeing this as his chance, Miroku took his leave of the group, never to return to it. Because shortly after he did leave, he was eaten by a bear demon.

--

" Hey! Where did Miroku go? " Shippo asked.

" Who cares. If wants to leave he can, we don't need him. " Inuyasha said as he began walking in a random direction, leaving the girls, plus Kilala and Shippo in the clearing.

They knew that they should leave him alone for a bit and stayed in the clearing until he came back.

" Say Sango? " Kagome started.

" Yes? " Sango replied back.

" How were you able to disguise your true from us so well? " Kagome asked.

" It's a spell that my father found when I was a pup. He taught it to me so I could change whenever I or the slayers went somewhere to slay a demon. " Sango answered.

" Where did he learn it from? " Shippo asked.

" My grandmother gave it to him so that I wouldn't be harmed. " Sango answered him. " It also serves a protection spell as well, which means that I can also mask my scent and my demonic energy. The spell makes my appearance age and scar like a human's and when my human image gets old when the rest of the generation that I knew, all I have to do is change back to my true form and say the spell again, then my human form changes back to my ' younger ' human self again. " Sango explained to her friends.

" Wow. " Kagome said in amazement.

" Was your grandmother a demon? " Shippo asked in awe and wonder.

" Yes. She was. " Sango answered.

" What happen to her? " Shippo asked.

" Well. From what my father told me, she was fighting against dog demon and it had gravely wounded her before she killed it off. She had made it to our Village before my mother gave birth to me and handed my father the spell. Telling that when I was old enough to understand that that was the time to use the spell. She quickly taught him the spell before she died. The next day I was born and...my mother handed me over to father and just left. Leaving us alone in the village. " Sango finished.

" I'm sorry Sango. " Kagome said as she hugged her ' sister '.

" It's fine. " Sango replied as she hugged her back.

They stayed there for another hour. But Inuyasha was still not back. They then decided to have Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala go on to the Village and tell Keaede that Sango and Inuyasha will be there in awhile as Sango went to go find Inuyasha.

--

Sango jumped from limb to limb of the trees, following Inuyasha's scent. She had changed to her slayer's suit so she wouldn't have any probelms getting from one tree to the other. She also told Kilala to take her Hiraikotsu and sword with her to the village. Since she was in her true form now and only going after Inuyasha, she wouldn't need them for the time being.

As she jumped through the air, Sango was filled with joy. Though she loved riding with Kilala, she loved it when she would run and jump high in the air herself. It made her fill so alive when she did. And there were times during their journey that when she saw Inuyasha running and leaping, much like she was doing now, she wanted to join him in the running and she knew he felt the same when he ran like this.

Even now, she wished that Inuyasha was with her and running and just for fun or for awhile. After all she told Kagome that if she found Inuyasha, they would be at the village before sunset or a little bit after, depending on the mood that Inuyasha was in when she found him.

--

During the time that Inuyasha was away from the group, he had been running and would leap into the trees and then leap from branch to branch. He had stopped for a moment on one branch and rested for a moment before he caught familar scent. He smirked when he continued his run and this time, he had a female half-demon ater him.

Sango caught sight of Inuyasha and ran after him. " Inuyasha! Stop! " She shouted to him.

She saw him stop and turn to her with a smirk on his and took off again. Confused, for a moment Sango stopped, wondering what that was about before she caught onto what he wanted and she too smirked and ran after him until she caught up with.

" What kept you? You get stuck in a branch? " He asked her teasingly.

" No. You just got a head start. " Sango replied and ran faster and was soon ahead of Inuyasha, who just smirked again and he too ran faster and caught up with her until they were once again side-by-side.

The two raced each other like that for 2 hours as the sun got lower in the sky. They would laugh out loud and would try and tripe the other so slow them down by getting in front of the other. FInally they came down to the ground again after jumping from a limb and it looked like they would take off again, but Sango caught Inuyasha's foot with her own and as he went down, not expecting the move, he grabbed onto Sango's arm and the two went rolling down the small hill that they were on and headed towards a small stream.

When they got to the bottom, they right into the stream, with Sango on top and Inuyasha in the water, her hands on his chest and his hands wrapped around her. They were laughing the whole way down and still laughed after they stopped, not yet realizing the positions they were in.

When they did stop laughing. They first took notice of the darken sky and then the positions that they were in. They stared into the other's eyes for what felt like hours, before Inuyasha reached up and moved some of her hair away from her face and rose up and pressed his lips to hers. At first she was shocked, but then she responed to the kiss. The kiss got heated fast and their breathing became hard and labored. Their hands were starting to move around their bodies. After a few minutes of this, they broke for air and stared into the other's eyes again and just before they could kiss again,

" Inuyasha! Sango! Where are you guys?! It's past sunset and you guys ain't at the village yet! " Shippo shouted out and judging by the soundof his voice, he was on top of the hill and Inuyasha and Sango quickly got up and away from each other before the fox demon could see them like they were.

They leaped up and landed behind Shippo, who turned around and screamed. " AHH! Don't do that! You guys scared me! " He exclaimed.

" Sorry Shippo. Come on, let's get to the village before they send out the entire village to find us. " Sango said as looked anywhere but at Inuyasha, who was doing the same thing as the three walked to the village to eat and rest once more before going off again.

--

**Here's ch. 4! Hope ya'll like it and that it ain't short ya.**

**Thank You: VFSNAKE, SHADOW CYRSE, KK THE PROPHET, TOFU, PEPPAMINTY, TEXASCOWGIRL-13, and INUYASHALOVER221 for your reviews and anyone whoelse reviewed or read this, because I'm just now updating and hadn't a chance to see whoelse reviewed.;)**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT IF...

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

Summary: This is a what if story about if Sango was more than she appeared. Inspired by the comment that Miroku made when he picked up Hiraikotsu, " This thing is heavy, how does she manage to walk with this. " I think that was what he said...heheh!

--

**A/N: Don't own anything related to or is Inuyasha.**

**--**

**Last Time,**

_When they did stop laughing. They first took notice of the darken sky and then the positions that they were in. They stared into the other's eyes for what felt like hours, before Inuyasha reached up and moved some of her hair away from her face and rose up and pressed his lips to hers. At first she was shocked, but then she responed to the kiss. The kiss got heated fast and their breathing became hard and labored. Their hands were starting to move around their bodies. After a few minutes of this, they broke for air and stared into the other's eyes again and just before they could kiss again,_

_" Inuyasha! Sango! Where are you guys?! It's past sunset and you guys ain't at the village yet! " Shippo shouted out and judging by the soundof his voice, he was on top of the hill and Inuyasha and Sango quickly got up and away from each other before the fox demon could see them like they were._

_They leaped up and landed behind Shippo, who turned around and screamed. " AHH! Don't do that! You guys scared me! " He exclaimed._

_" Sorry Shippo. Come on, let's get to the village before they send out the entire village to find us. " Sango said as looked anywhere but at Inuyasha, who was doing the same thing as the three walked to the village to eat and rest once more before going off again._

* * *

**Sango's p.o.v**

Why did he kiss me? Why did I kiss back for that matter? We had made it back to the village just as Keade finished dinner and we sat down and ate. We talked for a while during dinner, but nothing serious, it was mostly to stop thinking about Naraku getting the rest of the jewel before we did for a little while at least.

Shortly after dinner we all laid down and went to sleep. Well Keade, Shippo, Kilala, Kagome, and Inuyasha did. I couldn't get the image of me and Inuyasha out of my mind. Me and Miroku had kissed a few times, but they weren't like the one between me and Inuyasha. The kisses between us were quick and short and didn't last very long when we would stay lip-locked, a few seconds and that was it.

I turned over and over in my bed, but still couldn't find the sleep that I needed, though I am half-demon and don't need much sleep like Inuyasha, everyone has to sleep at some point, but tonight, I was restless and wanted nothing more then for Inuyasha to wake up and come over here to me and kiss me like earlier. Sighing rather loudly, I got up and walked out of the hut and into Inuyasha's forest.

**End Sango's p.o.v**

**

* * *

****Inuyasha's p.o.v**

Why had I kissed Sango like that? I never felt like doing that before, why now? Could it because that she's a half-demon like me? Or maybe it's the season. These thoughts ran through me all the way to Keade's home. We had made it back just as Keade finished making dinner. She was a bit surprised to see Sango, but we told her how Sango was concealing her true form and that the form she saw was the real Sango. After that we ate and talked a bit. Then we went to bed, well Shippo, Kilala, Keade, and Kagome did, I just rested my eyes. I could hear Sango turning over in her bed and I knew she was thinking about earlier, I still was and I really wanted to go over there and kiss her again, but I feared what she might do or say to me. I feared her words more than anything, because the words would go to my heart and hurt more than any hit I would take to the body. And what's more confusing is that I feel like her words would hurt me more than what Kagome or Kikyo would say to me.

I heard her sigh and get up, giving up on trying to sleep, which I don't know why she would want to sleep, she's like me, she doesn't need much sleep like humans do. I waited until I could hear her footsteps get faint before I get up and follow her scent into my forest.

**End Inuyasha's p.o.v**Sango walked until she came to the god tree that Inuyasha was pinned to for fifty years. _' It's hard to believe that me and he are the same, he's older then me by 200 or so years, but that's still quite young for demons. But after traveling with him and the others, I feel as if I've known him my whole life. When we first fought, I knew he couldn't have been the one to kill my kin, he wasn't the type to do that. But I still fought him out of anger and being told that he had killed my kin. And the first time he changed into his full demon form, I was never afraid of him._ ' She thought as she looked up at the spot where Inuyasha was pinned.

* * *

Inuyasha was behind her, not hiding in a tree or behind the bushes. He stared at her as she stared at the tree he was pinned to. He waited patiently for her to notice his presence before he talked to her.

The wind blew and moved his scent towards her, she inhaled and turned around to face him. " How long have you been there Inuyasha? " She asked him as he comes towards her and stands beside her.

" For a while. Couldn't sleep either huh? " He said as he sat down on one of the roots sticking out of the ground and looking her in the eye.

" No. I..I couldn't stop thinking about earlier. " She answered as she too sat down on one of the roots.

" Me either. " He answered in a whisper, but she heard him as plain as day.

They stayed quiet for few minutes, each to their own thoughts. They would take side-ways glances at each other and quickly look away with a slight blush on their faces. Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence,

" Did you like it? " He asked a little unsure as he turned to her.

Stunned for a moment, Sango turned to face him again and asked, " What? "

" Did you like it? " He repeated, getting nervous even more.

" Y-Yes. I did. In fact it was the main reason I couldn't get to sleep and to be honest, I wouldn't mind if you kissed me agin. " She answered him with a deeper blush across her face.

" Really? " He asked.

" Really. " She answered and looked into his eyes as he looked into hers.

Inuyasha raised his hand and placed it to the side of her face, rubbing his thumb across her cheek and part of her lips tenderly before he slowly moved in and pressed his lips to hers again. She responded like before, but unlike before, she felt his tongue touch her lips and she opened up for him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and probed hers to move with his as the kiss got heated and passionate once more and her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her mid back and they pulled each other together, getting as close to the other as they could. Pulling away from each other's lips, their heads moved to the sides and began to place open mouth kisses to the other's neck and part of an exposed shoulder as their hands roamed once more.

" INUYASHA! SANGO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!!! " A voice shouted out and this time it was Kagome and like with Shippo, she was close and they quickly seperated and straitened up before she came out of the tree line and saw them.

" Can't anybody around here go for walk without being questioned about it?! " Inuyasha shouted as soon as Kagome got near them.

" SIT BOY!! " Kagome shouted and down Inuyasha went. " Well excuse me for worrying! I was worried when I didn't see you or Sango. " She shot back at him as he tried to get out of the ground.

_' More like you were worried that me and him were doing things behind your back and you'd be right. " _Sango thought as she smelled jealousy coming from Kagome. She smelled it the moment she came out of the tree line.

She sat and watched the two fight until Kagome said sit again and Inuyasha went deeper into the ground then before and Kagome say that she was going home and for him not to follow her.

When she was gone, Sango leaped over to the hole that Inuyasha was in. She noticed that he was a good 2 feet into the ground as she reached down and shook him. He didn't even grunt, her eyes widen as she placed her clawed hands under his arms and pulled him up and out of the hole. She place him on his back and saw that he wasn't breathing. ( I don't know if they knew c.p.r then, but in this story, they do. ) She placed her hands on his chest and pushed down a few times and breathed air into his mouth a couple of times and began pushing down on his chest again and then back to breathing into his mouth until finally Inuyasha took a breathe of his own.

He slowly rose up with Sango helping him. He breathed in slow for a moment before he grabbed his head and asked, " What happen? "

" Kagome over did it with the rosary, that's what happened! " Sango said in anger and worry at the thought of almost losing him.

" I don't see why she even had to sit me so damn hard. " He replied as he stood up, Sango following.

" You mean you didn't smell her? " She asked him with a smile.

" Of course I could smell her! And she was pissed off. " He answered her.

" And jealous. " She added.

" Jealous? Of what? " He asked

" Of us being together. She thought that since you and I weren't in the hut that we were fooling around behind her back. " She answered.

" Well then, she thought right. " Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him and kissed her again as her arms went around his neck. Pulling away from him, Sango said,

" I was just thinking that. " Before her lips touched his again.

--

**Here's ch.5! Hope it ain't too short for ya'll**

**Thank you: VFSNAKE, SHADOW CYRSE, KK THE PROPHET, TOFU, PEPPAMINTY, TEXASCOWGIRL-13, INUYASHALOVER221, ESHA NAPOLEON, and THE NEMEAN LION for your reviews last ch./s!**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	6. Chapter 6

WHAT IF...

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

Summary: This is a what if story about if Sango was more than she appeared. Inspired by the comment that Miroku made when he picked up Hiraikotsu, " This thing is heavy, how does she manage to walk with this. " I think that was what he said...heheh!

--

**A/N: Don't own anything related to or is Inuyasha.**

**--**

**Last Time,**

_She sat and watched the two fight until Kagome said sit again and Inuyasha went deeper into the ground then before and Kagome say that she was going home and for him not to follow her._

_When she was gone, Sango leaped over to the hole that Inuyasha was in. She noticed that he was a good 2 feet into the ground as she reached down and shook him. He didn't even grunt, her eyes widen as she placed her clawed hands under his arms and pulled him up and out of the hole. She place him on his back and saw that he wasn't breathing. ( I don't know if they knew c.p.r then, but in this story, they do. ) She placed her hands on his chest and pushed down a few times and breathed air into his mouth a couple of times and began pushing down on his chest again and then back to breathing into his mouth until finally Inuyasha took a breathe of his own._

_He slowly rose up with Sango helping him. He breathed in slow for a moment before he grabbed his head and asked, " What happen? "_

_" Kagome over did it with the rosary, that's what happened! " Sango said in anger and worry at the thought of almost losing him._

_" I don't see why she even had to sit me so damn hard. " He replied as he stood up, Sango following._

_" You mean you didn't smell her? " She asked him with a smile._

_" Of course I could smell her! And she was pissed off. " He answered her._

_" And jealous. " She added._

_" Jealous? Of what? " He asked_

_" Of us being together. She thought that since you and I weren't in the hut that we were fooling around behind her back. " She answered._

_" Well then, she thought right. " Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him and kissed her again as her arms went around his neck. Pulling away from him, Sango said,_

_" I was just thinking that. " Before her lips touched his again._

* * *

" Inuyasha! Sango! Where are you guys?! Keade has breakfast ready and said we can't eat anything until you guys are there and I'm starving! " Was the voice that the two half-demons woke up to the next morning, from their place in the branches of the God Tree. ( nothing happened...Yet )

" It's too damn early for this shit. " Inuyasha mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at Sango as she too opened her eyes and yawned like a dog would with it's teeth showing and tongue sticking out. And stretched out her muscles with a bone or two cracking and popping as she did so. Inuyasha copied her movements and nuzzled her cheek afterwards, she in turn, nuzzled his cheek and nipped at his chin before she jumped down and shot off towards the village. Inuyasha not too far behind her.

--

They made it to the village, after they snatched up Shippo on the way, and began their breakfast. They were half-way through when both Inuyasha and Sango stopped eating when they caught the scent of a certain wolf-demon coming their way.

" Great. And here I thought I was going to have a good day today. " Inuyasha mumbled under his breathe.

" Well at least Kagome isn't here to sit you if you and him get into a fight. " Sango said, trying to cheer him up a bit.

" True. " Inuyasha replied with a smirk just as Koga showed up in the door-way.

" Hey mutt and.....Mutt? " Koga said as he saw both Inuyasha and Sango. He was quiet for a moment and then got that cocky smirk as he spoke, " Just when I thought it couldn't have smelled any worse in here. Another mutt-face shows up and it's the demon-slayer at that. "

" What did you say? " Sango asked as she bared her fangs at the wolf, who just smirked at her. " You heard me, bitch-mutt. " He said with his arms crossed.

" How about I walk over there and slap that smirk off your selfish and cocky ass, fleabag. " She replied, her temper raising. Inuyasha was growling deeply beside her as he clutched his hands into fists to keep from tearing into the wolf, which he didn't know why he was because all he wanted to do was to beat the hell out of the wolf for saying that to his girl.

" Oh, aren't you fiesty. I never would've thought that when you stand next to that monk and watch me and mutt-face fight over Kagome. " Koga replied.

" Yeah well you can have her. I found someone better then that whimpy, weak, and whiny wench. " Inuyasha said, his anger raising.

" Oh please. As if that bitch can be better than my Kagome. " Koga said. He was going to say more, but two clawed fists hitting him in the face and sending him back outside and hitting a tree prevented that.

" Don't call me/her a bitch! " Inuyasha and Sango shouted as they came out of the hut and stood beside each other as Koga got up and growled at the two half dog demons.

" Alright then, let's go! " He said and ran towards them.

They tensed and watched as he jumped into the air, spun around and put one leg out as he was about to land, but he was surprised when the two jumped up as well and met him half way. Inuyasha hit him in the face and gut and Sangokicked him in the side and sent him back into the woods when Inuyasha moved out of the way.

They followed and saw him run at them again. He made a move towards Inuyasha, but changed course at the last second and side kicked Sango in the head and sent her into a tree with her back hitting it and knocking the wind out of her with her head bleeding.

" Sango! " Inuyasha shouted as he punched Koga in the face, knocking him off balance but he righted himself and threw a punch of his own at Inuyasha, catching him in the gut. As Inuyasha bent over from the blow, Koga elbowed him in the back, knocking him to the ground. He was about to kick him in the side, but he was knocked over by Sango and she wrestled him to the ground, punching him in the face and gut. Koga grabbed her hands and rolled them over and started to punch her in the face and gut. But she got her feet under him and kicked him off her and leaped up and punched him down to the ground, leaving a medium sized crater as she jumped back away from him.

" Nice punch Sango. " Inuyasha said as he walked to her, his lip was bleeding some and he had a cut on his eyebrow.

" Thanks. " She replied as she walked to him. ( she's still wearing her slayer suit ) But before she could get to him fully, two arrows shot out and struck her in her abdomen and back, catching her off guard as she fell to the ground on her side.

" SANGO!!! " Inuyasha shouted as he ran to her but was stopped by another arrow hitting the ground in front of him. He looked to Sango then the arrow and to where the arrow had come from.

A figure came out and he was shocked to see that the person who had shot his love was none other then Kagome. He heard a twig snap behind him and turned around and saw another figure come out, but he didn't need to use his nose or senses to know who it was, he knew that figure anywhere, it was Kikyo.

" What the hell is wrong with you two?! " He shouted at the two women as they got closer.

" We couldn't just let her love you have you leave Inuyasha. Besides, I had a feeling there was more to her then met the eye, seeing as everyone in your group besides her and yourself had trouble with holding up that large demon bone, I must say that it was suspicious, being that she was ' human ' and you were half. But now that I see that she was a half-demon as well, it made more sense. " Kikyo said as she kept her arrow aimed at Inuyasha, Kagome doing the same.

" And I couldn't let her take you away from me Inuyasha. And it looks like me and Kikyo finally agree on something. " Kagome said. Neither of the two was paying attention to the two fallen demons on the ground. Koga woke up and heard everything that Kagome and Kikyo had said. He also smelt Sango's blood and knew that either one or both miko's had shot her in cold blood. He raised his head and saw the female half-demon on the ground with two arrows in her and saw that she wasn't breathing. He felt sorry for Inuyasha, he knew that the two loved each other, hell he could smell the love from them before he even came into the hut and he may be a jackass at times, but he did see Inuyasha as a brother, even though he was a dog and since he saw him as a brother and that Sango was his intended mate, she was already like a sister and she knew it as well, the fight they had meant nothing, it was just play fighting, even if they did get a few cuts and bruises, it wasn't nothing major.

He got up and went to Inuyasha's side and went back to back with him. " Like I'm going to let these wenches take out my brother and sister without a fight. " He said as he balled up his fists and faced Kikyo as Inuyasha faced Kagome with his sword drawn.

" About time you woke up brother. I hope your sister didn't damage your brain too much. " Inuyasha said as he stared Kagome down.

" Nah. She couldn't even break my jaw if she tried. " He replied.

_' There talking like she ain't even dead. And since when do they consider one another brother? I thought they hated each other? Well since Sango is a half-breed, I'll fire another shot into her and I'll add a little bit more power to it just to be sure. ' _Kagome and Kikyo thought as they aimed there arrows at the two demons in front of them and waited for the two to come at them before they fired their arrows, Kikyo shot twice, while Kagome shot once.

Kikyo shot at Sango, but kept her arrow trained at Koga at the last second and fired the arrow and notched another and fire it at Koga before he got too close at her, he went down. And she smirked as she saw her arrow hit it's target.

Kagome did as Kikyo had done with her arrow, as Inuyasha came towards her. At the last second, she moved her arrow away from him and shot it towards Sango and Kagome shouted,

" SIT BOY!! "

And down Inuyasha went. And she too smirked when she saw that her arrow had hit it's target.

Kikyo and Kagome looked at one another and actually smiled to the one another. " What do you say we finish these beast's off for good? " Kikyo asked as she notched another arrow at Koga and at the same time, Kagome notched an arrow at Inuyasha, neither of them noticed that Sango's body had began to pulse.....

--

**Oh a cliffy! I'm so evil. I hope ya'll like it and sorry for the wait, I had to help my mom with cleaning up the yard, talking with my best friend and sister, helping mom with groceries.**

**Thank You: VFSNAKE, SHADOW CRYSE, KK THE PROPHET, TOFU, PEPPAMINTY, TEXASCOWGIRL-13, INUYASHALOVER221, ESHA NAPOLEON, THE NEMAN LION, and HAKKYOU NO yAMI for your reviews last ch./s.**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	7. Chapter 7

WHAT IF...

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

Summary: This is a what if story about if Sango was more than she appeared. Inspired by the comment that Miroku made when he picked up Hiraikotsu, " This thing is heavy, how does she manage to walk with this. " I think that was what he said...heheh!

--

**A/N: Don't own anything related to or is Inuyasha.**

**--**

**Last Time,**

_" And I couldn't let her take you away from me Inuyasha. And it looks like me and Kikyo finally agree on something. " Kagome said. Neither of the two was paying attention to the two fallen demons on the ground. Koga woke up and heard everything that Kagome and Kikyo had said. He also smelt Sango's blood and knew that either one or both miko's had shot her in cold blood. He raised his head and saw the female half-demon on the ground with two arrows in her and saw that she wasn't breathing. He felt sorry for Inuyasha, he knew that the two loved each other, hell he could smell the love from them before he even came into the hut and he may be a jackass at times, but he did see Inuyasha as a brother, even though he was a dog and since he saw him as a brother and that Sango was his intended mate, she was already like a sister and she knew it as well, the fight they had meant nothing, it was just play fighting, even if they did get a few cuts and bruises, it wasn't nothing major._

_He got up and went to Inuyasha's side and went back to back with him. " Like I'm going to let these wenches take out my brother and sister without a fight. " He said as he balled up his fists and faced Kikyo as Inuyasha faced Kagome with his sword drawn._

_" About time you woke up brother. I hope your sister didn't damage your brain too much. " Inuyasha said as he stared Kagome down._

_" Nah. She couldn't even break my jaw if she tried. " He replied._

_' __**There talking like she ain't even dead. And since when do they consider one another brother? I thought they hated each other? Well since Sango is a half-breed, I'll fire another shot into her and I'll add a little bit more power to it just to be sure.**__' Kagome and Kikyo thought as they aimed there arrows at the two demons in front of them and waited for the two to come at them before they fired their arrows, Kikyo shot twice, while Kagome shot once._

_Kikyo shot at Sango, but kept her arrow trained at Koga at the last second and fired the arrow and notched another and fire it at Koga before he got too close at her, he went down. And she smirked as she saw her arrow hit it's target._

_Kagome did as Kikyo had done with her arrow, as Inuyasha came towards her. At the last second, she moved her arrow away from him and shot it towards Sango and Kagome shouted,_

_" SIT BOY!! "_

_And down Inuyasha went. And she too smirked when she saw that her arrow had hit it's target._

_Kikyo and Kagome looked at one another and actually smiled to the one another. " What do you say we finish these beast's off for good? " Kikyo asked as she notched another arrow at Koga and at the same time, Kagome notched an arrow at Inuyasha, neither of them noticed that Sango's body had began to pulse....._

* * *

Both Kikyo and Kagome pulled back their strings and let more of their energy into the arrows before letting go and the arrows took flight straight at Koga and Inuyasha. Just when both arrows were about to hit the two men, a flash of black and pink appeared before Kikyo and Kagome before the bodies of Inuyasha and Koga disappeared and the arrows hit the ground, the energy surrounding it disappeared into the earth.

" What the hell was that?! " Kagome asked/exclaimed in anger.

" I don't know! " Kikyo replied back in anger as well. Both women looked around to see if they could see what had caused their targets to disappear.

They tried their senses and found the source in a tree a few feet away from them, they notched another arrow quickly and fired at the source. But in a flash, it was gone and then Kikyo screamed out and held her left arm in pain as she fell to the ground. She then screamed out again as she felt pain in her back and went down again, her un-injuried arm holding her up before her head was sliced off and all of the souls that she was using to keep her alive left her and what was left of her body turned into dust and ash.

" What's going on! Who's there! Show yourself you coward! " Kagome shouted as she kept her guard up and another arrow in her bow, as she looked to the source of the demonic energy. Too scared to realize that if she had looked around on the ground, she would have noticed that Sango was no longer on the ground.

**" Your one to talk about being a coward. "** A scratchy female voice said from the demonic energy.

" Who are you?! " Kagome asked.

**" You should know. You just shot me 5 minutes ago, Kagome. "** The voice said again.

Kagome was confused for a moment, then her eyes widen as she looked to where Sango had been laying, and saw that she wasn't there. " Sango. " She whispered in shock as she saw the demonic energy jump down into the brush and a figure appeared.

The figure walked towards her and into the light. What she saw, made her freeze in terror. There Sango was, standing with the four arrows sticking out of her, her claws and fangs were longer, she had two deep red jagged stripes on both sides of her bottom jaw, the points going towards her eyes, which are light green in the middle with red-orange on the outside, and she also had a tail, that matched her hair, but it had red streaks going through it and they were jagged as well.

**" What's the matter Kagome? You look as if Naraku came back to life. "** Demon Sango asked her with a smirk, her fangs showing more as she did so.

" It can't be! I shot you! Kikyo as well! " Kagome shouted in complete shock.

**" I guess that means that both of you are naive, you both have forgotten that I'm a half-breed. And being shot with a few arrows is nothing new to me. Did you forget that I was shot 5 times with normal arrows and practically crawled out of my own grave? I believe so, after all, your only human. And besides, you and Kikyo would need more then a few arrows to take me down. I'm just as stubborn as Inuyasha and Koga when comes to fighting and not wanting to be defeated so easily. "** Demon Sango said as she disappeared and came up behind Kagome and clawed her in the back.

" AHHHH!!!! " Kagome screamed as she went down to the ground.

**" Say good-bye "** Sango said as she was about swing down again, striking Kagome down permanently. When Demon Sango saw that she had killed her former friend, she looked to where she had placed her intended mate and brother before she killed the wenches for hurting them and herself. And started to walk towards them as Inuyasha and Koga began to wake up.

" Ow. That hurt. " Koga said as he grabbed his head.

" Now you know how I felt when I got shot with her arrow. " Inuyasha replied as he held his side. Kagome had shot him near his hip in his lower abdoman and when she sat him, the arrow went all the way through him.

Koga was shot in his right side where Kikyo's arrow had went through his armor and in between his ribs, luckily it missed anything vital, but it still hurt like hell.

They turned their heads over to their left when they sensed a demon coming their way and were shocked to see Sango standing there in front of them in her full demon form with blood on her hands as she looked worriedly at them.

**" Are you guys alright? "** She asked them as she got closer and frowned when she saw Koga tense up. ** " Relax brother. I've had my blood-lust satisfied for the moment. "** She said with a smile, showing her elongated fangs, and smiled even more when Koga relaxed and smiled as well as Inuyasha, but he was smiling before Koga was.

" We're fine Sango. Are you alright? " Inuyasha asked her, concern written all over his face as he reached out and touched her face.

" Yes. I'm fine. Now that the two wenches are dead. " She replied back in her normal voice, which surprised the two men.

" Ok, how did you revert back? " Koga asked.

" It's my slayer's suit, it was forged with my blood along with the hid that we use to make the slayer's outfits. " Sango answered. " I'm in control of myself if I go full demon and can easily revert back when the threat to me is either dead or gone. " She continued.

" Oh. " They said.

* * *

The trio was now back at Keade's village and inside her hut as she helped the demon and two half-demons with their wounds, putting healing herbs on their wounds to help their natural healing ability to heal the wounds faster. Afterwards, she gave them something to eat and left to go help another villager that was injured by horse. The trio then looked for a spot to rest in as their wounds healed. Koga went the window and laid down and was asleep before his head hit the floor. Inuyasha and Sango went to the back wall and laid down on her bedroll and wrapped their arms around each other and went to sleep. Shippo and Kilala came in and joined the couple, Shippo in the middle with Kilala sleeping on top of him.

* * *

**Here's ch.7! Sorry if it's short, that damn writer's block monster is starting to show it's ugly face again and I'm going to have to fight it off again. ;)**

**Thank You: VFSNAKE, SHADOW CRSYE, KK THE PROPHET, TOFU, PEPPAMINTY, TEXASCOWGIRL-13, INUYASHALOVER221, ESHA NAPOLEON, THE NEMEAN LION, HAKKYOU NO YAMI for your reviews last ch./s and anyone else who reviewed because I'm just now updating and haven't had a chance to see whoelse has reviewed.**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	8. Chapter 8

WHAT IF...

By: CSI-Panther

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

Summary: This is a what if story about if Sango was more than she appeared. Inspired by the comment that Miroku made when he picked up Hiraikotsu, " This thing is heavy, how does she manage to walk with this. " I think that was what he said...heheh!

--

**A/N: Don't own anything related to or is Inuyasha.**

**--**

**Last Time,**

_The trio was now back at Keade's village and inside her hut as she helped the demon and two half-demons with their wounds, putting healing herbs on their wounds to help their natural healing ability to heal the wounds faster. Afterwards, she gave them something to eat and left to go help another villager that was injured by horse. The trio then looked for a spot to rest in as their wounds healed. Koga went the window and laid down and was asleep before his head hit the floor. Inuyasha and Sango went to the back wall and laid down on her bedroll and wrapped their arms around each other and went to sleep. Shippo and Kilala came in and joined the couple, Shippo in the middle with Kilala sleeping on top of him._

--

**In a tall grassy field, two days later,**

--

Sango lay in the tall grass, that reached a little past her head when she had walked through it. Looking up at the slightly cloudy sky, which seemed to be getting more cloudy as the minutes past, but Sango didn't smell any rain in the air, so it was just a cloudy cool summer day. Her wounds were healed and she was wearing a light red, plain kimono, her hair was up in her usual ponytail, and had left her sandals at Keade's. She wanted to feel the grass and dirt under her feet for the day and just relax. There were no demon's near-by, nor were there any human's around so she just laid down on the cool grass and relaxed.

Inuyasha was up in a tree, not too far away from where Sango lay in the field, relaxing like she was, his ears flicking every once in awhile as he kept his eyes closed and senses open for danger, after the incident with Kikyo and Kagome, he never let his guard down and was on alert at all times, when Sango was with or near him, and naturally when he was alone.

" Ya know, it would be nice if I had some company over here! " Sango shouted out.

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha got up and leaped into the tall grass, and like with Sango, the grass was a little past his head. He walked until he made it to where she was and laid down beside her, crossing his arms on his stomach and looked up at the sky.

" Why didn't you just come over earlier when I smelled you? " Sango asked him as she moved closer to him and turned on her side, placing her clawed hand over his own clawed hand and her head on his shoulder.

" No reason. I just thought you might want to be alone for awhile after what happened. " he answered.

" You mean your worried that something bad might happen again if you come near me and you won't be able to save me in time. " She replied with a small smirk as she climbed on top of him, like they were when they were in the stream 3 weeks ago. Bending down, she kissed him with everything she had, he soon responded and like before when they had kissed, it became heated and passionate fast, hands roamed, clothes were pushed aside until it was just bare skin to bare skin.

--

They laid there in the grass field with their arms wrapped around the other as tight as they could get, both afraid that if they were to let go, the other might diappear. Inuyasha had placed his red top on them and was nuzzling Sango's neck, softly growling in content as she nuzzled him under his chin, growling as well in content as her clawed hand rubbed his back in small, loving circles, his own hand copying her movments by doing the same to her back, both lullying the other asleep.

" We should get back to the village, Keade will send Shippo to go find us and if he can't, then she'll send the entire village to come looking. " Sango said in a sleepy tone.

" She won't. She knows that we can take care of ourselves and keep the runt inside. " He replied in the same tone.

" I suppose. Besides..I don't want to get up right now anyway. " She said and closed her eyes.

" Me either, mate. Me either. " Inuyasha said as he too closed his eyes and they fell asleep under the now starry sky.

--

**Here's the last ch.! Hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank you: VFSNAKE, SHADOW CYRSE, KK THE PROPHET, TOFU, PEPPAMINTY, TEXASCOWGIRL-13, INUYASHALOVER221, ESHA NAPOLEON, THE NEMEAN LION, and HAKKYOU NO YAMI and anyone else for your reviews this ch. and the other ch./s!**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out;)**


End file.
